Embodiments of the invention relate generally to session border controller policies, and, in particular, to methods and apparatus for implementing a pluggable policy module of a session border controller within a session over Internet Protocol network.
Call routing, call admission control and/or media routing of a session border controller within a session over Internet Protocol (SoIP) network can be customized based on preferences of a particular user or system manager of the session border controller. The preferences can be implemented using, for example, a static script that can be uploaded to one or more session border controllers within the SoIP network. These scripts can include the preferences of one or more users with respect to, for example, call admission control. Because scripts are often integrated into the primary application of a session border controller, a modified script (e.g., a script with a modified feature) and/or a new script are not typically implemented on a session border controller during run-time. Typically, the session border controller temporarily powers down to implement the script on the session border controller. Thus, a need exists for a method and apparatus for implementing a run-time pluggable policy module for a session border controller.